Mafuyu Kurosaki
Mafuyu is the main protagonist of the story. Background Before coming to Midori Ga Oka Academy she was the banchou of Higashi High. During a celebration her followers threw to congratulate her for the fighting she has done, Mafuyu was caught by the police and was expelled from her former school. Fed up her mom decided to send her to a school far away. As to not disappoint her mom, Mafuyu is determined to transform from a delinquent to a proper lady and become an ultra-shiny, girly-girl high school student. Unfortunately she is unable to become a normal high school student. Thanks to her childhood friend she gets caught in the battle between Takaomi and the student council to control Midori Academy. So her high school days at Midori is anything but normal. Because of her delinquent ways and surrounded by boys, Mafuyu knows very little about being a girly girl. She is quite nervous interacting with girls, unsure how to approach them. This is seen while dressed as Natsuo, Mafuyu ends up saving a girl from falling down the stairs, she becomes nervous and runs away. Mafuyu does get the chance to hang out with girls (when she temporaily quit the disciplinary club) but she instead chooses the lifestyle of the disciplinary club because that is what she enjoys the most. Mafuyu also does not have much experience doing normal high school student activities so much so that she was unsure how to answer what model she wanted when the members went to a karaoke bar (Yui and Hayasaka were unable to answer as well) Mafuyu's is very loyal to her friends and pretty much becomes friends with everyone dispite how they meet. This is seen throughout the manga. In the case of the Ayaben, even though he is a member of the student council she becomes quite attached to him and even helps solve his issue with his siblings. She also has no problem defending any of her friends. Usa-chan Man and Natsuo Avoiding to get caught in a fight again, Mafuyu disguises herself as "Usa-chan Man" and sometimes cross-dresses as "Natsuo" who are apart of the Disciplinary Club as well (even though they are both Mafuyu) Relationships Saeki Takaomi They have an odd relationship with one another. Sometimes they act like friends, student and teacher, girlfriend and boyfriend (rarely), or brother and sister. Though their relationship is more of Master and subordinate (frequently making her do errands which Mafuyu may complain about but in fact she enjoys it). It is hinted Saeki has a weak spot for Mafuyu since she was a child despite his behaviour towards her. He has stated that he fancies her thus could not decide whether to drag her into his problems or simply allow her to live a normal life as he did not want to drag her into it any further more than he already had. Hayasaka Hayasaka is Mafuyu's first real friend in her new school. Hayasaka's first impression of her was when Mafuyu sat beside him in class and had a deadly aura and a huge killing intent, Mafuyu's perculiar actions proved him wrong. He is also apart of the Disiplinary Club. Although at times he seems indifferent to Mafuyu (due to her overly affectionate way of showing her friendship), he does care for her. He is often worried for her safety and is often trying to keep the fights away from her (as he is unaware that most often she is the one solving the fights). This is proved when he believed she had been kidnapped by the Bodyguard Club in chapter 20, rushing to her rescue when he received a ransom note. He has deep respect for both Usa-chan Man and Natsuo, but is unawre that they are both Mafuyu. Okegawa Kyoutraro Is the only other perosn (aside from Saeki) who knows Mafuyu is Natsuo. He is the banchou and is surprisingly a romantic at heart. He values Mafuyu's friendship and comes to seek her advice when something is troubling him. It is hinted that he has become to be slightly smitten with Mafuyu, instantly reconizing her the moment he touches her, when he and Natsuo (Mafuyu) meet a second time. He is the owner of the pigeon Mafuyu saved a year ago and is revealed to be 'Ichigo Love', Mafuyu's pen pal (despite neither of them knowing it). He also tends to misinterpret when Mafuyu interacts with other males. As seen in Chapter 43, when accidently overhears Mafuyu and Takaomi talking believing they have a romantic relationship and in chapter 65 believing that Mafuyu and Ayabe have a relationship like a married couple. Maizono Yuuto A Higashi High second year and number 3 within Mafuyu's old gang (when she was banchou), now number 2. A self proclaimed M (mascochist), he ofter tries to get Mafuyu to take out her anger out on him (or any others. for that matter). He meets Hayasaka and Okegawa one day while trying to visit Mafuyu and deliver some cookies made by a member of their gang. He, like the of the Mafuyu's old gang, deeply respects and admires her, despite her no longer being the banchou and has told Hayasaka that it has been difficult for him to adjust to life without her. Kenkawa Kyouhei A Higashi High third year, he is a member of Mafuyu's old gang and while she was Banchou he served as number 2, with Maizono as number 3. After she left, he became Banchou. It is revealed that in the past, he had come to challenge Mafuyu and was defeated, subsequently deciding to join Higashi High after his defeat. He is an out-going, openly affectionate person and is a bit of a goof (like many of the cast). Although he is often seen messing around and in a good mood, he is considerate of Mafuyu's circumstances and tried to prevent her from getting involved in the 'war' between Higashi High and Nishi High. Eventually, he and the rest of the gang reassured her that they all still consider her their comrade and to come visit them again. When she does come visit again during the summer, she spends the first day with Sakurada, believing the gang members would be unhappy to see her. He is shocked and deeply hurt by this and ignores her the days after only to be confronted by Mafuyu herself. He eventually challenges her to an ice shaving contest which ends with him having a heat stroke and revealing that he was simply hurt because he had wanted to be the first person Mafuyu went to when she came back. It is unknown whether this was simply possessiveness as a friend and/or former subordinate to a leader to whom he greatly admired or whether he meant this in a more intimate manner. Yui Shinobu The ninja obsessed third member of the displinary club. Though his motivates for joining the club is questionable (but unknown to the others), Mafuyu considers Yui a friend regardless that he use to be a member of the student council. He is mostly seen with Hayasaka but if in need be he will come to help Mafuyu if she is in trouble. Ayabe Reito (Ayaben) Ayabe is another member of the student council.Given the nickname Ayaben by Mafuyu. He did defeat Mafuyu once, Mafuyu was in fact scared to challenge Ayabe again. But thanks to Takaomi, Mafuyu once again became confident of her abilities. She began following Ayabe unbeknownst to him (through she was following him quite closely and Ayabe's two classmates began to notice). Their relationship evolved from enemy to friendship when Mafuyu found out about Ayabe weakness as well as his issue with his siblings and forcing him to finally go visit them. Mafuyu occasionally has lunch with Ayabe where Ayabe supplies the bentos. It may seem that Ayabe doesn't want Mafuyu around and rather be alone but in fact he likes having alot of people around (something that he is use to because he is the oldest with 5 younger siblings) and seems to enjoy having Mafuyu around. Shibiya Aki The newest member of the displinary club (he joined because if felt Yui and Hayasake were strong). He is the only student in Midori that knows about Mafuyu's delinquent past and that she was once the banchou of Higashi High. He is a first year student who causes Mafuyu trouble in the beginning of the new school year. He is infatuated with strong people. Because of his relationship with women and the trouble from those women's boyfriend he tends to stick to stronger people. He was a fortmer student of Higashi Middle School and attends Midori with the intent in becoming Mafuyu's Kobun (Yakuza term for subordinate). Mafuyu at first tricks Aki into believing that she is in fact very weak but that all changes when Mafuyu saves Aki from a group of thugs at the karaoke bar. Category:Characters